


Infectious

by adritae



Series: Aang Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Aang Week 2021, Aang is Best Boy, Character Study, Drabble, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, I wanted to add Suki I promise I just couldn't think of how, Introspection, Joyful, Not Beta Read, Precious Aang (Avatar), She is in this in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adritae/pseuds/adritae
Summary: "Aang's was an infectious spirit, and it bled through onto everyone he touched."(A reflection on how Aang has affected his friends.)AangWeek 2021 Day 1: Joy/Laughter
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aang Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for aangweek.tumblr.com Day 1 with the prompt Joy/Laughter. Check out their tumblr for more amazing Aang Week content!
> 
> I am a simple gal, I see that there is a week dedicated to my best boy and I jump on the train.

His was an joyous spirit. It bled through his smile.

Katara could see it; His lopsided grin which never failed to tug at her heart. The same grin which filled her dreams and soothed her nightmares. A grin that could pierce through her insecurities and her grief. A grin which reminded her that happiness still existed even when it seemed bleak.

His was a rambunctious spirit. It bled through his laugh.

Toph couldn't see it. She couldn't see the crinkle of his eyes or the lopsided grin, but she could hear his laughing, and she could feel it, too. His laugh rang like wind chimes, a melody which begged her to join in. His laugh was as light as his movement, filling dark crevices with its warmth.

His was a light spirit. It bled through in his strength.

Sokka knew it as soon as he stood in front of the Southern Water Tribe, giving himself up to save Sokka's people. He knew it through his perseverance, a determination that took over after the Air Temple. He knew it from the way he dared to dream of a world of peace, and from the way he showed passion. He showed Sokka a light in the darkness, one which bore strength in the face of adversity and bore fun in the face of fear.

His was a hopeful spirit. It bled through his kindness.

Zuko could feel it. He gave Zuko hope. At first, he gave him hope that things could go back to how they were before his banishment. He gave him hope that he still had a chance. Now, it was a hope that things could be better than they were. Now, it was hope that he had a chance to be more than what he had thought. He was the first person besides Uncle Iroh to give Zuko the hope that brighter days were to come.

Aang's was an infectious spirit, and it bled through onto everyone he touched.


End file.
